On a beautiful afternoon, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $7.19 each and baskets of oranges for $6.14 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of oranges because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the oranges. Price of pomegranates + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $13.33.